Camping Adventures
by Just Leah
Summary: Characters from Fullmetal Alchemist go camping! What kind of adventures will they have? Random series of one shots. Or are they all connected . . . ? Hope they make you smile! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another one shot brought to you by Leah! This will actually (hopefully) be a series of one shots all about camping! Yay! I know it's random, but at some point I began to wonder how different groups of people would react if they went camping. Team Mustang got to go first! Lucky them! I'll try to add more chapters with different characters and their camp adventures. Any requests on who should go camping? It can be anyone from FMA! :D And just so you know, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (that was the disclaimer in case you missed it).**

* * *

Ed walked up to Colonel Mustang's office, holding the paperwork he needed to turn in. The suit or armor that was his brother caught up just as Ed was knocking on the door.

"You're knocking?" Al asked in disbelief. "You usually just burst in."

"The door is locked."

"The door is never locked," Al said.

"I know," Ed replied. "Something isn't right here."

"Are you two looking for the colonel?" Ross said, walking up with Brosh at her side.

"Yeah," Ed said. "Where is he?"

"He went camping with the rest of his team," Brosh supplied.

"Camping?" Ed asked incredulously.

* * *

_~Earlier that day~_

"Hey, Roy!" Hughes burst into Mustang's office with a wave. "I just had the best idea!"

"What is it Hughes?" the colonel looked up, trying to find any excuse not to focus on the piles of paperwork at his desk.

"Well, my daughter Elysia just got back from camping with her friends! Do you want to see the pictures? She is so cute! Just look at her!"

"Get to the point Hughes!" Mustang was somewhat annoyed with himself for choosing to listen to Hughes instead of doing the paperwork.

Hughes put the pictures away, looking annoyed. "Well then Mr. mumble mumble . . ."

"What was that?" The colonel was about to kick Hughes out. Sure they were best friends, but he got annoying after a while.

"Well, sir, I was just thinking that maybe we should all go camping. Apparently it is good for building friendship and helping improve teamwork. And Elysia said she had so much fun!"

Mustang stared at Hughes. "Camping?" he said incredulously. "Alright, who put you up to this? Is Havoc trying to get me back for stealing his girl again? This is the lamest prank ever."

"Actually, sir," Hawkeye walked in, "I agree with Hughes. I think our team needs something like this to become more united."

"No way, Lieutenant," Mustang said bluntly. "Not happening. No matter how many of you think this is a good idea."

"But we all agree it is a good idea," Havoc said, walking in, followed by Breda, Falman and Fuery.

"How many times have I told you people not to creep outside my door?!" Mustang thundered, disturbed by their sudden appearance. "And we are not going camping!"

"But it would really be helpful!" Hughes objected.

"I think it would be fun," Havoc said.

"Ladies," the colonel fought to control his voice, "we are not girl scouts. We are soldiers. Soldiers do not go camping unless a battle is involved. Is there a battle involved? No. So we are not going camping." Mustang sat back down at his desk without another word.

* * *

"How on earth did you people talk me into this?" Mustang said as he drove up to the campsite. They had to take two cars to fit everyone and all their supplies.

"Oh, come on Roy," Hughes said happily. "This will be fun! Just enjoy yourself."

"How can I enjoy myself when I am surrounded by idiots?!" Mustang demanded.

"Hey, look at the bright side," Havoc said. "There isn't any paperwork out here!"

"Whatever." The colonel returned to sulking.

They all got out of the cars when they reached the campsite. Mustang surveyed the premises, immediately going into his colonel mode.

"All right, ladies," he said in a booming voice. "If we are going to camp, we are going to do this right. Hawkeye, secure the campsite! Eliminate any dangerous persons or objects you find!"

"Sir?" Hawkeye was confused.

"Do it! If we are camping I want us to be safe and aware of our surroundings!" Mustang thundered.

"Sir!" Hawkeye took out her gun and ran off, still slightly befuddled.

"Falman!" Mustang roared.

"Sir!" Falman stood at attention.

"You and Fuery go identify any poisonous plants in the surrounding area! There will be no poison ivy issues while I'm camping!"

"Yes, Sir!" The two saluted, running off.

"Havoc and Breda, you will help Hughes put up the tents!"

"Sir!" The three remaining soldiers saluted.

"I will make the campfire." Mustang smiled to himself, pulling out his gloves. At least he could enjoy himself a little bit in this nightmare.

Riza returned just as the sun started to go down. "There was nothing suspicious, sir," she informed Mustang, who was carefully arranging firewood in the pit.

"Better safe then sorry," Mustang said. "Almost ready to start the fire. Go help the others put up the tents, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir," Riza left with a salute. When she reached the others, she found that Havoc, Breda, Hughes, Falman and Fuery were all sitting there, bored out of their minds.

"What happened?" she asked. "I was only gone for about twenty minutes."

"Well he's been stacking that firewood for twenty minutes," Havoc said. "We finished the tents ten minutes ago and he hasn't given us anything else to do. He is just sitting there, trying to get the wood stacked just the way he wants it. It is really boring."

They all jumped up when they heard a snap. They looked over at Mustang, but saw no flame. Mustang cursed loudly and snapped again. They saw the flame in the air, but the wood didn't catch. Mustang swore again and started snapping like crazy, flames filling the air, but not staying in the pit.

"What's wrong with it?" Fuery asked. "Why won't the wood burn?"

"The wood has too much moisture in it to catch flame," Falman supplied, sounding very scientific, even with the simple answer. "In other words, it is too green."

"Shouldn't we tell him?" Fuery looked over at the others.

"No," Havoc said lazily, leaning back and smirking as the colonel continued to alternate between curses and snaps. "This is more entertaining than anything else we've done today." He flicked his cigarette butt into the wet grass next to the tent they were all sitting around.

"Hey, Havoc!" Hughes yelled. "Be careful! You might start a forest fire!"

"You're worried about me when we brought that along?" Havoc pointed at Mustang, who was still trying to light the campfire.

"It's people like you who burn down the forest!" Hughes pointed out.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion that shook the ground, knocking everyone out of their camp chairs as flames went everywhere.

* * *

"Well it isn't my fault the forest caught on fire," Mustang grumbled when they were back in the car.

"Yes it is, sir," Riza was driving because Mustang was too put out by the whole fiasco to manage driving. "It was your alchemy that filled the air with fire. Trees burn, sir. I hate to break it to you."

"Some trees do," Havoc amended cheerfully, stifling his laughter. "If all trees did, the colonel here wouldn't have freaked out or almost burned down the whole forest."

"Shut up!" Mustang yelled. "I knew camping was a bad idea."

"And you thought I would burn down the forest," Havoc smirked. "Good thing it started raining, or we would have been in trouble."

"Aww, cheer up Roy!" Hughes called from the back seat, where he sat next to Havoc. "At least my pictures survived! Now we can admire my daughter all the way home!"

Mustang banged his head against the window a couple times.

"What are you doing, sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"I want to either kill myself or somehow give myself brain damage. We are never going camping again. Ever."

* * *

**There it is! I hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated! Stay tuned for next chapter, when the homunculi go camping!**

**And remember, only you can prevent forest fires! Somewhere, Smokey the Bear is crying thanks to this fic. Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! Leah here. AAH!!!! Thank you for your reviews and the favs! They make me so happy! :DDDDD Well, here is the second chapter for you! The homunculi get to go camping this time! And let me tell you, they are all SOOO excited about this. :P To avoid confusion, you should probably know that these are the homunculi from the manga. So, Sloth is that giant dude, etc. And Father went with them. I don't know how he got out of Central, but he is there. Hope you like it! Reviews make me squeal with joy! :D And I own nothing (****disclaimer).**

* * *

"Please explain to me why we are doing this again?" Envy finished setting up a tent.

"Well," Father explained, "apparently Colonel Mustang and his team went camping last week in order to become a more united team. I thought it might be a good idea for us to try the same thing."

"You've got to be kidding me," Envy said, plopping down in his camp chair, annoyed.

"Oh, cheer up Lust!" Father exclaimed happily. "Just have fun!"

"Lust?" Envy looked up, confused. "Did you just call me Lust? I'm Envy! That's Lust!" Envy jabbed a finger towards Lust, who was standing a few feet away, looking incredibly bored.

"Oh," Father looked between the two of them. "I could have sworn you were a woman."

Greed rolled his eyes as Envy jumped up, screaming curses at Father.

"How did I get stuck with such idiots?" Greed asked himself.

"I know exactly how you feel," Pride said, as he stood observing Envy's tantrum.

"You won't tell them that I'm leaving, right?" Greed asked. "Because I am so outta here."

"Good luck," Pride waved him off.

"Alright," Father said, putting back on his stoic façade. "Let's set up camp. Then we can discuss these matters."

"What do you mean discuss these matters?! There is nothing to discuss! I am a guy, you-" Envy let loose another string of curses.

"Well I can gather the firewood," Wrath provided. "Sloth, do you want to help?"

The giant Neanderthal that was Sloth didn't even look up. "Gather . . . wood? Too . . . much . . . effort. . . . So . . . much . . . work. . . . I . . . can't . . ."

"Never mind," Wrath said brightly. "How about you Gluttony? Want to help me?"

"Hmm?" Gluttony looked over at Wrath, a deer's leg sticking out of his mouth.

"On second thought, I can handle getting wood." Wrath left to go get the wood by himself.

* * *

The campfire burned brightly, staving off the darkness created by the moonless night. It illuminated the faces of seven people who sat around it, one looking annoyed and the rest apathetic.

"Thought I was a woman . . ." Envy grumbled. "Not a woman. . . . Can't you tell between your own homunculi . . . ?" His muttering became a soft murmur that accompanied the crackling of the fire.

"So what did we bring for dinner?" Father asked, ignoring Envy.

"Sloth, you're the closest," Wrath said. "What is in that bag?"

"Bag . . . ? Work . . ." he trailed off.

Wrath turned to Pride, "Why don't you check the bag?"

Pride nodded, getting up. He went over and began digging through the bag. Then he suddenly looked confused.

"What's in there?" Lust asked, scooting a bit further away from Gluttony as he gnawed on an antler.

"Nothing," he held up the empty bag as proof.

"What?" Father looked at the bag in dismay. "But I swear I packed a ton of food!"

All of them looked over at Gluttony, except for Envy who was still muttering to himself.

"I was hungry," Gluttony admitted, polishing off the antler and picking up another deer from behind him. He continued eating.

Half the company heaved a sigh. There was a long silence, broken only by Envy's mutterings, Gluttony's eating and the crackling fire.

"Where's Greed?" Wrath asked, looking up.

"I don't know," Lust said, glancing around. "I haven't seen him for a while."

Pride shrugged. "No idea."

There was another long moment of silence as they thought on this.

"So . . ." Father tried to start a conversation. "Has anyone seen any strange happenings lately?"

"Yeah," Wrath looked up. "I did. When I was looking for firewood I noticed that all the trees over there are black. It's like someone tried to burn them down."

"Well, that is very strange," Father agreed.

"I noticed another thing," Pride said, looking over where Wrath had pointed, towards the burnt trees. "There are no animals in the forest."

"None?" Lust, Wrath and Father all said in unison.

"All the animals go bye bye," Gluttony sang happily as he polished off another deer.

"Gluttony," Lust said, slightly concerned. "Exactly how many animals have you eaten tonight?"

"All of them," he replied in a small voice.

"ALL OF THEM?!?!?!" everyone but Sloth and Envy yelled.

"Camp . . . work . . ." Sloth said.

"Not a woman . . ." Envy added, disgruntled.

"Maybe camping wasn't the best idea," Father decided.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter down! I will post another soon . . . I hope. Please review! ****Hmm. I wonder why the trees looked like they had been burned (*cough* Mustang! *cough*). ****I am still open to ideas on who should go on their own camping adventure! So if you want some characters to go camping, just let me know and I will see what I can do! Anyone from FMA! And you can group random people together, even if they probably would never go camping together. I will work it out. Until next time, then! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three! Finally! I had a huge writer's block; so sorry it took so long to post. I tried my best with this chapter, but I had a lot of trouble with it. I probably would have had to skip this grouping had it not been for my awesome brother and his awesome ideas and some help from my friend. This chapter is the camping adventure of . . . (drum roll please!) . . . our favorite state alchemist and his brother! Ha. Bet you didn't know Kimblee had a brother, now did ya? Kidding! Some other characters will come in too. So here it is guys! Please review, even if you are going to flame! And I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

* * *

Ed sauntered into Mustang's office with a smug grin on his face. He slammed the completed paperwork on the colonel's desk and looked at the colonel with an evil look in his eye. The colonel's apathetic expression did not flinch.

"So," Ed began with an arrogant tone. "I heard you went on a little campout a couple days ago. Did you have fun?"

"Yes," Mustang replied, nondescript as he picked up the paperwork and began to flip through it.

Ed almost fell over in shock. "Wha-? But Havoc told me that you-"

"It was a good experience for me and my team," Mustang said, his face still betraying no emotion. "Maybe the Fuhrer should require team campouts."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me."

Mustang glanced up at him, and then turned back to the papers with a smirk. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're just a kid. You wouldn't know anything about the intensities of camping."

"Who are you calling a tiny little kid who would die if he set foot outside?!" Ed exploded. "For your information, Alphonse and I spent an entire month camping, and we didn't even use any alchemy!"

"Yeah, yeah," Mustang waved his hand dismissively. "A likely story."

Ed whirled around, infuriated. He started stalking out of the room just as Al walked in. Ed grabbed the armor by the wrist and started leading it out of the room.

"C'mon, Al," Ed growled.

"Brother?" Al was completely perplexed. "Where are we going?"

"Camping," Ed replied brusquely.

Al didn't question his brother, but chose to leave him be. Ed was fuming still, and the military personnel they passed in the hall must have noticed as they shrank away from the prodigy. When they made it outside of headquarters, they noticed someone sitting on the steps.

Ed and Al both gasped when their father stood up and walked over to them.

"I thought I would find you boys here," Hohenhiem said happily.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Ed spat, his mood showing no improvement.

"Well, I was in town, so I thought I would come find my sons. I know that your commander is stationed here."

"Is that so?" Ed said with mock interest. "Too bad for you then, because we were just about to leave."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Camping!" Al supplied happily, immediately receiving a death glare from Ed.

"Camping?" Hohenhiem repeated. "I love to camp! Back in the day I used to be quite the avid camper! I consider myself an expert on the art that is camping. Say, I'll come with you boys and we can have a family campout! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Ed's eye twitched.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the campsite, Ed had exhausted his anger. He was now sitting on a log that had been placed around the fire pit as he sulked. Al was watched him with a mixture of worry and anxiety, afraid he might explode like he had the entire drive to the site. Hohenhiem was cheerfully enjoying the outdoors.

"This is magnificent!" he said as he looked around the large clearing. "But . . ." he trailed off.

"What is it?" Al asked, looking over at his father.

Hohenhiem pointed to a large section of the forest. All the trees were black, as if someone had burned them. "What happened?"

Ed broke out of his moping with a malicious laugh. "This must be the same place where that colonel and his team went camping. He will never hear the end of this one."

"Oh, look at how dark it's getting!" Hohenhiem suddenly realized. "We better set up camp."

"Um, ok?" Ed looked around. "We didn't bring anything to set up."

Hohenhiem was paying no attention to Ed. Instead he walked over to Al and pulled off the armor's head. He began to dig around in the suit of armor. Ed looked at him confused as Al sighed and held his head.

"Let's see," Hohenhiem began to pull miscellaneous objects out of the armor. "Here's the food. And the tents. Those are the fire starters. I brought a couple of tarps in case it rains."

Ed looked at his father in disbelief. "YOU STORED OUR CAMPING EQUIPMENT IN MY LITTLE BROTHER?" he screamed incredulously.

"Well did you want to carry it around?" Hohenhiem asked flatly.

"It's ok Brother," Al assured him, putting his head back on. "I'm just glad I could help."

Ed gaped at the two of them, until Hohenhiem threw the pieces of a tent at him. "You might want to set that up," he told his son. Ed glared at him and stood up bitterly.

Al put up his tent in no time, even though he wouldn't need one. Ed looked over at the simple canvas abode and scoffed.

"That's it?" he asked. "No way am I sleeping in something like that." He threw aside his tent and clapped his hands. He pressed his palms against the ground and watched as a huge stone structure burst out of the ground. It had gothic designs all over its walls and it stood about eight feet high. Ed grinned, commending himself for his style. "Well, Al, what do you think of that?" he asked his brother.

"It's . . . elaborate?" Al tried. Ed turned to his father, looking for more gracious feedback.

Hohenhiem wasn't paying attention. He had turned to face the largest part of the clearing. Ed and Al saw his foot twitch. The ground started rumbling and huge slabs of stone burst out of it. They eventually formed walls and columns, intertwining into a massive, ornate stone structure that was at least twice as big as the home Ed had burned down before leaving Risembool.

Both brothers fell over in shock. Hohenhiem walked over just as they were getting up.

"Well I definitely think my architecture needs a bit more work, but it should do," he said contentedly. "Shall we make dinner?"

* * *

Ed watched the stew simmering on the campfire with a look of excitement in his eyes. It was the first time he seemed excited throughout the entire trip.

"Is it done yet?" he asked impatiently.

Hohenhiem looked up from the piece of wood he was carving. "It should be, but it needs to cool." He pulled the pot off the fire with a rag.

"It sure looks good," Ed was sitting as close as he could to the steaming pot.

"I'll say," Ling agreed from where he was sitting next to Ed. "I hope we can eat soon, I'm starving."

"Me too!" Ed looked over at Ling. Then realization hit and he jumped up in surprise. "When did you get here?!" Ed demanded, alarmed by the Xingese prince's sudden appearance.

"I got here ten minutes ago," Ling said. "Is that done yet? I am so hungry!"

"Who is this?" Hohenhiem asked.

"No one!" Ed growled. "He'll be leaving soon."

Ling laughed. "Right! I'm just here for the food. Once I get some, me and my friends will be on our way." Right on cue, Ran Fan and Fu showed up out of the darkness.

"I am sick of you showing up to eat my food!" Ed yelled.

"You wouldn't have an old friend leave your company with an empty stomach, would you?" Ling said with a mock frown.

"Just because I know you, doesn't mean you can steal all my food!"

"But there aren't any animals here! What are we supposed to eat?"

Al, Ran Fan and Fu watched as the two exchanged arguments. Ed seemed to be getting angrier as Ling became even more cheerful.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ed screamed after a few more arguments were exchanged.

"That was some good stew!" Hohenhiem exclaimed suddenly. Everyone looked over to see him sitting on his log and patting his stomach merrily. The pot that had once held the stew now sat next to him, completely empty.

Ed was the first to break the shocked silence. "What did you DO?!" he yelled.

"Well, you two were busy and I didn't want the stew to get cold," Hohenhiem explained. "So I ate it."

"Too bad," Ling sighed. "We'll go find food somewhere else. Bye!" He and his companions disappeared into the dark. Al waved goodbye to them, then turned back to his brother, worried.

"Ed . . . ?" Al asked quietly.

"You . . . ate all of it?" Ed was shocked and angry at the same time.

Hohenhiem nodded happily.

Ed sighed in defeat. "Al, don't tell the colonel about this camping thing. Not a word."

* * *

**And that is that. Guess what?!?!?! Next chapter you get to experience . . . THE ART OF CAMPING THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE FAMILY LINE FOR GENERATIONS! Lots of sparkles. Same campsite. You should be excited. Please review! I want to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter! I think I'm getting the hang of this. Thank you reviewers! I love you all! And you make me smile. :) ****See? Well, just as I promised, the major gets to go camping! Yay! Make sure you watch out for those sparkles, they can be contagious. And I don't want my readers to die of a sparkle overdose! Here it is guys, chapter four by none other than Leah herself. Nope, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't even own the campsite they all go to in this series of one shots. :'(**

* * *

"Father!" Alex Louise Armstrong burst into the room, sparkles everywhere. "I have decided that we need some family bonding time!"

"Well hello, Alex," Mrs. Armstrong greeted her son politely.

"Dear mother!" Alex said, "I have heard that camping can bring a family closer together. So I have decided that we should try this!" As he spoke, he flexed his muscles, tearing his shirt into shreds.

"What do you think of this, dear?" she asked her husband.

Philip Armstrong stroked his beard. "Well, when I was a lad my father would take me camping every summer. He did this to train me for when I would join the military, as I no doubt would someday to uphold the Armstrong tradition. It just so happens that those camping trips helped me win my first battle as a general. You see, what happened was . . ."

The general continued his story in a dull monotone, and it happened to last around three hours. By the time he finished, Alex was sobbing gently and the number of sparkles in the room had multiplied by seventy-two.

"That was a beautiful story!" Alex cried, dabbing at his eyes. "Then it is decided!" he immediately regained his manliness. "We shall go camping! I will collect my beloved sisters!"

* * *

The Armstrongs arrived at the site after collecting all their equipment and listening to several more stories from Philip. Strongine and Amue, the two middle sisters, silently set to work setting up tents.

"I shall chop the firewood!" Alex declared, as his second shirt was torn apart just like the first. His gauntlets randomly appeared on his hands as he punched down a tree and began to punch it into pieces with a flourish.

Mrs. Armstrong sat on a log delicately and her husband joined her as they watched camp go up in incredible speed, and with a ridiculous amount of sparkles. Olivier sat down on a log across from them and pulled out her sword. She began sharpening the decorated blade ferociously. Catherine looked around the campsite curiously.

"What is that?" she pointed to a giant stone house on the outskirts of the clearing.

"Don't worry about it dear," her mother waved a hand dismissively. "It obviously doesn't concern us."

"Oh," she turned to look at the rest of the site. Alex was still chopping wood as sparkles exploded from around him. She looked over to the other side of the clearing. "What about that?"

Olivier looked up and saw the burnt trees. "Tch!" She turned back to her polished sword. "That looks like something that idiot Mustang would do. I wouldn't be surprised if that is his fault."

"Alright," Catherine said. She looked over at Alex again. "I am going to help Alex chop wood." No one said anything as she walked off.

"Darling sister!" Alex cried, punching a log into four separate pieces. "What brings you over her while I train my already perfect muscles with this simple exercise?"

"I came to help," she said quietly. She walked over to a tree and pulled it straight out of the ground, holding the thirty-foot tree above her head with one hand. "Will this one work?"

"Of course!" Armstrong beamed with sparkles shining around his face.

Several minutes later, Alex and Catherine returned, Alex easily carrying a pile of wood over his shoulder.

"We finished the wood," he announced, pointing over to a massive pile of firewood that had once been eight trees.

"You idiot! At Briggs I would kill a man for being so wasteful!" Olivier yelled. "We are going to be here one night! Why did you chop half the forest up?!" She gripped her sword threateningly.

"I chopped some for other people who come to the campsite. Now they will have wood," Alex explained.

Olivier put up her sword and folded her arms in a huff, deciding to ignore the pointless argument. The rest of the family seemed to take no notice of the exchange.

"Shall we make dinner?" Mrs. Armstrong asked.

"When we used to make dinner during a battle, we would . . ." Mr. Armstrong went off on another story that lasted several hours. As he told it, they were able to make and eat dinner, stack the extra firewood in a pleasing manner and they all put their hair in curlers to create the signature Armstrong curl. Their father finished his story right after he had put his curlers in his beard.

Alex was again weeping and sparkling with a single curler on the crown of his head. "Your stories are always so wonderful!" he informed his father, the two curlers in his mustache twitching. "This was a marvelous family moment, but we all need our rest. Good night, my dear family!"

* * *

**Hmm. A bit shorter than usual, but I like it. If you liked it too, please let me know! I hope that you all avoided catching the sparkle disease! I almost caught it while I was writing, and that was rather scary. I'll let you guess who gets to go camping next time. Here is your hint: it is only one person this time. If I can think of a prize, you might get one for guessing right. Well, see you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh snap! Chapter 5! No one guessed right! I am disappointed. But thank you for guessing Klopk! You are awesome! This chapter is the camping adventure of one of my brother's favorite characters. He is excited about this chapter. I have to thank him for the idea and for editing. Well, now you can all find out who it was that got to go camping! Nope, FMA does not belong to me. But thanks for asking. **

* * *

Scar walked through the forest, holding his coat closely as the chilly wind whipped around him. It had suddenly become so cold the last few days, proving that winter was indeed nigh approaching. The leaves had all turned from their rich red and orange hues to the dull, dead brown that preceded the cold.

He had been traveling for the last several weeks through the Amestrian countryside, searching for any more Ishvalans that had escaped the war alive. He had found no one, and was starting to feel a little downhearted. But he continued walking against the wind.

Suddenly, he chanced upon the strangest clearing he had ever seen in his life. He looked around, confused, as he tried to take it all in.

On one end of the clearing all of the trees were blacker than coal. It looked as if something had exploded near them, burning the bark. Exactly across from those trees was an area that looked like it had recently been home to several more trees, but they had been torn up by the roots. But there were no trees there, just several piles of chopped wood. In the largest part of the clearing was a monstrous stone structure, bigger than any house the Ishvalan had seen. What gave him pause was the dead silence that filled the clearing. There was nothing alive anywhere nearby.

But the most disturbing thing of all was that the whole area sparkled. Curious, he picked up one of the sparkles, and it immediately crumbled in his right hand with a flash of blue lightning.

He glanced at the sun that was setting fast in the west.

"I'll have to stay the night," he told himself. He rarely talked to himself, but the silence unsettled him. He needed some sort of noise.

He walked over to the pit that was obviously used for fires by whoever had come to the campsite in the past. He looked around for wood and spotted the piles of chopped wood. No one would miss a few pieces.

He walked over and reached to pick up a piece of wood with his right hand. As soon as his hand made contact with the wood, blue sparks shot forward, dancing across the wood before the log disintegrated.

Scar stared at the pieces in shock. Was he still having trouble controlling his arm? He dismissed it and reached for another piece. When he touched the wood, the same phenomenon occurred. Scar was aghast. What in the world was going on?

After failing to pick up a third log, he gave up trying to pick the wood up. He reached out with his left hand to grab the wood, grabbing his jacket with his right hand to keep warm. Once his right hand touched the cloth, he saw the blue sparks again. Startled, he let go of the coat, but it was too late. It had already been deconstructed and was now completely useless.

He sighed at the loss, but grabbed his wood with his left hand. He set it up in the pit, hoping to make his fire soon to warm up. He carefully reached into his knapsack to pull out a box of matches. He flipped it open and absentmindedly grabbed a match with his right hand. He glared at it as it turned into dust.

Eventually, he managed to light his fire, after about a dozen matches and three more logs. He dug through his knapsack with his left hand to find his food. He pulled out the meat he had stored in there and managed to spear it on a stick without destroying anything.

He sat as the sun finally dipped below the horizon, carefully turning his food in his left hand to get it evenly cooked. Soon his arm grew tired, so, without thinking, he switched hands. He realized his mistake when the blue sparks ran up the stick. He watched in horror as the twig was changed into dust and blown away. The meat that he had so carefully prepared fell straight into the fire.

Scar almost pulled a facepalm out of frustration, but stopped when he realized that his hand was inches away from his face, blue sparks flying out of it menacingly. He shuddered at the thought of what could have happened had he not stopped his hand.

"That was close," he told himself. He leaned back and stuck his hands out behind his back to rest his weight on. But when his hand hit the ground he heard the blue sparks emanating from his hand again. Before he knew it, he was laying awkwardly on his side, his arm completely stuck in the ground. His hand had created a hole in the ground that his arm fit in perfectly.

He didn't get up for a moment, too annoyed at his current position. He pulled his arm out sharply. He stared at his right hand. He still didn't know exactly how it worked, but this seemed wrong. His brother had made it so that it would destroy specific things, not everything it came in contact with. So why was it doing this?

Unable to think of a plausible explanation, he decided to sleep on it. He leaned down to pick up his knapsack. The moment he touched the strap, the dreaded blue sparks shot out, turning the knapsack and all its contents into dust. He stared at his empty hand for a moment, trying to control his anger.

He failed.

He looked up at the sky and screamed with all his might, enraged. He suddenly ran across the campsite, touching everything he could come into contact with, trying to get his anger out with the destruction. The air was filled with dust when he stopped, breathing heavily as he took in the carnage he inflicted. Several trees were no more, completely destroyed, while others were only partially destroyed. There were several craters all across the clearing and most of the firewood had been turned into dust.

Satisfied, he smirked to himself. He reached out to lean against the large stone structure, exhausted by his traveling and his sudden outburst. But he touched the wall with his right hand. When the wall disappeared, he fell on his face. He decided it wouldn't be worth it to bother standing up again.

* * *

**Over so soon? Oh, well. Thank you for reading more of my randomness! Please review, even if it is flames! I will be happy to get flames. Maybe I can give them to Mustang before he almost burns down the forest again. Bye for now! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally! I was able to write chapter six! Happy update day to all! Okay, so I actually do have a plan for this fic. It WILL have an ending that makes sense and fits with the whole story. I just need to type them up. . . . And between AP tests, musicals and orchestra concerts, I have simply been too busy. Sorry people. I still love you all! Well, this chapter is kinda short, but I think it works. If you want to know, this fic will be in the form of a chiasmus. If you don't know what that is, look it up. It is too hard to explain. Well, here you go. Enjoy! And please review! :D BTW! I DON'T OWN FMA!**

"This is so amazing!" Rose cried, spinning around the campsite with her arms held out.

Winry gave her a look that questioned her sanity. "Are you kidding me? This place is a dump. Why are we here again?"

"We are taking a break from the world in this GLORIOUS place!" Rose sang happily.

"Glorious?" Winry looked around in disbelief. "Have you seen this place? It looks terrible!"

"What makes you say that?" Rose stopped twirling and looked at Winry.

"Well, let's see," Winry took in the scenery with a scrutinizing eye. "Half the trees over there are burned to a crisp, there is that weird house looking thing over there that looks like it as been half blown up, it looks like someone chopped down a bunch of trees over there then turned them into sawdust, there doesn't to be a single living thing in the entire area and there are pink sparkles EVERYWHERE!"

Rose calmly picked a couple of the pink sparkles out of her hair. "I don't see what the problem is. This place seems perfect to me."

"Fine," Winry tried to put on a happy face for Rose, but that kind of failed. Rose seemed to accept it anyways and went to set up camp with a flourish and a smile.

Winry went to set up the campfire, grabbing wood from a random pile in the middle of the clearing and taking it over to the fire pit. Just before she made it to the pit, her foot sank ankle deep into the ground. She tripped and dropped all of the wood.

"What the heck?" She pulled her foot out of a strange hole in the ground. It looked like someone had punched the ground . . . and won.

She dismissed the anomaly and set to work lighting the fire. Soon, Rose had finished setting up the rest of camp and she began to skip over to the fire.

"Oh!" Winry remembered to warn her. "Watch out for that—"

But Winry was too late. Rose's foot landing right where the hole was, causing her to fall on her face.

"Waah!" Rose squealed as she fell.

"Are you ok?" Winry rushed over, helping her to her feet. "I did the same thing."

"I think I twisted my ankle!" Rose wailed. Suddenly her face broke into a smile, "But it's ok! I'll be fine!"

Winry set her down on a log. "Well this was a terrible idea. We should just go home and forget about this whole camping adventure."

"NO!" Rose said fiercely. "This is the only chance we have had to have a girl's night out and I want to enjoy it!"

Winry thought Rose was a little too uptight to be enjoying herself, but didn't argue.

Suddenly they heard an unfamiliar voice. "Did someone say 'girl's night out?'"

An elderly woman wearing a purple shawl and a strange hat came out of nowhere, taking a seat across from the two girls around the fire.

"I used to have girl's nights out with my little friends when I was your age," the woman started reminiscing. "We used to have so much fun, playing pranks, going for dinner—"

"Um, excuse me," Rose raised her hand, trying not to be rude, "But who are you?"

The old woman chuckled, "Oh, no one of consequence."

"Oh my gosh," Winry stood up in shock. "GENERAL GRUMMAN?"

The old woman stopped chuckling, "Uhhh . . ." Her voice was suddenly much deeper.

"CREEPER!" Winry and Rose screamed together, jumping up to run away. Rose fell again, so Winry had to help her up and drag her away.

Once they were far enough away from the general, they stopped to catch their breath.

"That was AWFUL!" Winry said. "Never again!"

"Alright," Rose agreed. "No more camping."

**There you go! More randomness! I will try to update as soon as I can. Reviews are much loved! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Looky looky! New chapter! Ok guys, I know you read the last chapter. I have a little chart that tells me so. But why did NONE of you review? (Except you Klopk. You rock) Was it just a crappy chapter? YOU NEED TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Because then I can change things to suit your taste and I will know what you like and what you don't! So please review! I promise this story will start to make more sense soon! I am lonely without your reviews! Sigh. Now that I am done begging, we can get on to this chapter. WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! It is from the later chapters of the manga, so if you don't wanna have a super secret spoiled, DON'T READ! It concerns Scar, in case you are not sure if you know the secret or not. Well, here you go, finally. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Mei skipped through the woods ahead of her friends, looking for a nice place to make camp for the night. The woods were quiet to the point that it unsettled her, but she kept Xiao Mei near her for comfort. Soon, she could see a clearing up ahead.

"Mr. Scar! Mr. Marcoh! Mr. Yoki!" she called behind her. "I can see a clearing. We should make camp there."

She heard an agreement from Marcoh, so she continued ahead towards the clearing. When she finally reached it, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Marcoh and Scar caught up to her and found her motionless, the small panda on her shoulder growling menacingly.

"What is it Mei?" Marcoh was concerned. He had never seen the small girl in this much shock. She didn't respond. Marcoh heard a gasp from Scar and turned towards him. "Scar?" he inquired.

"This place," Scar breathed. "It can't be!"

"WHAT THE HECK?" Yoki screamed, finally arriving on the scene. "WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS?"

Marcoh finally took the time to survey the area. The place was in ruins. Trees burnt and blown to shreds and chopped into pieces, holes in the ground, and a strange building that looked half destroyed decorated the area. Besides all that, there were strange pink sparkles floating in the air.

"What the – ?" Marcoh investigated a sparkle floating in front of his face. He plucked it out if the air and took a closer look, then placed it back to where it was.

"This place is a dump," Yoki pointed out bluntly, turning up his nose.

"That may be true," Marcoh sighed, "but we must stay here. It is getting dark."

"NO!" Scar yelled, breaking Mei out of her reverie. "WE CAN'T!"

"What's wrong Mr. Scar?" she asked quietly.

"This place is horrible!" He had sudden flashbacks to the last time he had been in this place and the destruction his arm had caused. "We can't stay here!"

~Line~Goes~Here~

Scar did not get his way. But he endured his bad luck with nothing but a scowl as he sat by the campfire Marcoh had produced.

He distracted himself from the accursed venue by investigating the tattoo on his right arm. Why had it acted up last time he was here, and why did it stop once he left? He hadn't had any issues with it recently.

As he sat in uffish thought, Mei came and joined him by the fire.

"This place gives me the creeps," she told him. "I don't know what it was, but something drove away all the animals. It is too quiet."

Scar said nothing, maintaining his stoic façade.

"I wish we could help fix this place up," Mei looked around to see that Marcoh was trying to help Yoki pull his leg out of a hole in the ground. "It is a mess."

Scar had a sudden realization and stood up quickly.

"Mr. Scar?" Mei asked. "What is it?"

"I shall fix that which I destroyed!" He said determinedly. He walked slowly over to a pile of woods chips and hesitantly touched it with his left hand. In a flash of light, the wood chips came together into a log. He picked it up and placed it on the pile of wood.

"Wow!" Mei exclaimed, eyes lighting up.

Scar continued around the clearing, moving quickly now that he knew his idea would work. He fixed several trees, repaired holes in the ground and even fixed the strange stone structure to its original glory.

"That was amazing!" Mei beamed along with her panda. "How did you do that?"

"It is a new ability my brother granted me," he said apathetically.

"YOU IDIOT, SCAR!" Yoki thundered. "YOU MAY HAVE FIXED THE GROUND, BUT MY FOOT WAS STILL IN IT!"

Scar and Mei looked over to see that Scar had accidentally sealed the hole in the ground while his foot was still stuck. Tears streamed down Yoki's face as he yelled at them. Mei sweat-dropped.

"Oops," Scar sighed. He turned on his heel and started walking away, deciding not to ever come back to this place again.

**Poor, poor Yoki. I am so mean. Well, thank you for reading! And if you review, I will give you a response and AN ENTIRE CAKE! (I am bribing now heh heh) This will have four more chapters, so we are almost there! Please let me know what you think! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_**This A/N died. Olivier stabbed it because she did not want to go camping again, but I still made her go. The A/N's last words were, "Tell my reviewers I love them, and I don't own FMA!"**_

"Attention Briggs soldiers!" Olivier shouted, pacing in front of the line of about a dozen men. "You have been chosen to take a break from life in the ice. Congratulations. But note that I did _not_ tell you that you would not be working. This camping trip will be a rigorous test to see who really deserves this reprieve." She stopped pacing and glared at the soldiers. "So, are you ready to go camping?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the soldiers responded in unison.

"Wonderful. Now get packing."

In order to reach the campsite that was located just west of Central, the Briggs personnel had to take three trains and still drive twenty miles in four rented cars.

But no one complained, or Olivier would throw them on the side of the street.

There was only one man there who was trembling in fear.

Falman was new to this whole Briggs thing, and quite honestly, Olivier scared the living daylights out of him. He tried his best to avoid her at all times, but this camping trip would not help him one bit.

When they arrived at the site, Olivier hopped out and examined the grounds.

"It looks just like it did last time," she muttered to herself.

"What the-?" Falman exclaimed when he saw the site. Burnt and torn down tress, a strange building and thousands of sparkles plagued the area. But it was dead silent.

"What is it?" Olivier turned on him. "Do you have a problem with my choice of campsite?" Her voice was full of menace.

Falman almost wet himself. "Uh-no, ma'am! Of course not! It seems perfectly acceptable!"

"Perfectly acceptable?" she thundered. "Do you _see _its condition? This place is a dump!"

"Oh! Uh, yes ma'am! It is awful!" He was freaking out, afraid he had made the wrong comment.

"Exactly! But there is a reason I brought you here. And you will find out later." She looked around at the confused soldiers. "Well? Get to work! Set up camp!"

With the effort of all the Briggs soldiers, camp was up in ten minutes flat. They even had a huge fire already going, around which many of them had settled.

Olivier took one look around camp and smiled to herself. "It seems you _are_ worthy of this vacation of sorts. Now it is time you learn something. Ah, here he is now."

Another car pulled up next to where they had parked theirs. It looked rather expansive as it parked smoothly. From the car came a huge man, at least seven feet tall and made of muscle.

"This is Major Alex Louise Armstrong," Olivier introduced him.

"Dear sister!" The Major attempted to hug her, but was stopped by the point of her sword held out towards him.

"That is Major General to you!" she shouted. "Now, get to work with what you came here to do."

The Major sparkled for a moment, and then returned to his car.

"Why is he here?" one of the soldiers whispered to Falman.

"No idea," he replied.

"This," Olivier addressed the soldier who spoke first, "is what you have to do when you are wasteful."

The Major returned carrying about twenty saplings over his shoulder. He went over the a part of the clearing that looked like trees had been torn out of the ground, and he set down the trees.

"Because that idiot Major tore down a dozen trees last time he came here, he now has to plant twenty more to make up for it. Lesson of the day: DON'T BE WASTEFUL! The only reason I did not kill him for being so idiotic was because, sadly, I am related to that oaf! Now clean up these sparkles! I can hardly breathe!"

The Briggs soldiers jumped up hastily and spent the next three hours trying to collect all the sparkles as Olivier yelled at them. There was a brief commotion when one of the sparkles became lodged in a soldier's throat. When they finally caught them all, they gave them to Olivier and she put them in her pocket.

"OH NO!" A wail came from the Major who was just finishing planting trees. "MY SPARKLES HAVE BEEN TAKEN! I AM POWERLESS WITHOUT THEM!"

"Someone give that baby back his sparkle. We are leaving." The Major General marched back to the cars.

Falman guiltily returned the sparkle he took from Alex and received a bone-crushing hug in return. He was barely able to escape in time to catch his car back to Briggs.

And thus the forest was re-treed.

_**Zombie A/N: Hey, you should review. You only have a few more chances, because this fic only has three chapters left. . . . Brains . . . **_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N That Came Back to Life For No Reason: Hi again! Thank you for your reviews! Please enjoy this next chapter! I don't own FMA, but I made brownies yesterday, and I own those. **

"Oh, no! Not again!" Ed stopped when he saw where they were planning on spending the night.

"You got a problem with this, Fullmetal?" Greed/Ling (henceforth know as "Grin") asked.

"I've been here before."

"When?"

"When my dad decided we needed some family bonding time," Ed explained. "Worst camping trip of my life. Besides, my dad decided to show off and make that monstrosity over there."

Grin glanced over at the huge structure Ed was referring to. Heinkel and Darius were over examining it. "Ah," Grin realized. "I see. Well, not my problem." Grin waved his hand dismissively.

"Hey, minions!" Grin called to the chimeras.

"I thought we were henchmen," Heinkel said indignantly.

"Minions, henchmen, Donkey Kong, whatever. Just set up camp."

"Not you too!" Darius roared as Heinkel held him back. "Darn kid had to sell us to this creep . . ." he muttered, giving up on attacking Grin.

"Hey, I heard that!" Grin snapped, even though he didn't really care.

"Whatever," Darius said, also not caring as he looked around for some firewood.

They sat around the fire that Darius had managed to make in dead silence. They all just stared at each other as they waited for someone to start a conversation. No one did.

"Man, you guys are lame!" Grin folded his arms behind his head. "Maybe I should get some more entertaining minions."

"Yeah, right!" Ed rolled his eyes. "Like anyone else would want to work for you!"

"You forget that I already have others working for me." Grin's eyes flashed in a very homunculus way. Two black figures could be seen at his side the next instant, and then they were gone.

"Oh yeah," Ed remembered, "the old guy and the lady!"

"Yup!" Grin gave them a goofy Ling-esque smile. Ed glared at him for a long moment.

"This is so confusing!" Ed suddenly roared. Everyone stared at him. "One minute you act like Ling, the next you act like Greed! WHO ARE YOU?"

"Isn't 'Grin' a good enough summary?" Grin asked, bewildered.

"No! You are so bipolar!" Ed stood in a huff and walked into the darkness.

"What's his problem?" Grin pointed into the darkness where Ed disappeared. Only then did he notice that both Heinkel and Darius were on edge, looking really freaked out. "What's your problem?" he rephrased his question.

"The forest," Heinkel looked off into the subject of his accusation.

"It is so quiet," Darius explained.

"This place freaks me out!" Heinkel looked back at Grin. "Can we please go somewhere else? Somewhere with animals!"

"Geeze, you people need to lighten up." Grin rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, a huge flash of light came out of the darkness. The huge structure was glowing brightly, but then fell into the ground.

"What the-" Heinkel, Darius and Grin said in unison.

The light faded and Ed reappeared by the fire.

"I was sick of that structure. So I fixed it." Ed said nonchalantly. "I think we should move on from this place."

"Agreed!" Heinkel and Darius were still speaking in unison.

"You guys are weird," Grin pointed out.

"Look who's talking," Ed mumbled.

"I heard that," Grin said again, even though he still didn't care.

**And now the forest was almost back to normal. Two more chapters guys! Next will be some homunculi style camping again! Have you picked up on the pattern yet? Review please! Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! I decided to update because it is fun. And I reached the DOUBLE DIGITS finally! And this fic has over 1,000 hits! I am super excited! And I love you all! Also, I kind of want to finish this fic, because then I will let myself start posting another fic I want to write. I am not sure what it is called yet, but keep an eye out for it! I think it will be interesting. This chapter was really fun to write, so please read and review so I know what you think! Thanks guys! And I don't own FMA. If I did, it would probably suck, because I am nowhere NEAR as awesome as Arakawa. **

"What the heck are we doing here Gluttony?" Envy wasn't happy about creeping around town if there was no purpose to it.

"I'm hungry," Gluttony said simply.

"You are ALWAYS hungry!" Envy whined. "Why can't you eat something back at home?"

"Because Lust said I wasn't allowed to."

"Well, Lust isn't here anymore, idiot. Why else would me and the king dude be babysitting you?" Envy pointed to Wrath, who was walking behind them silently.

"But, Lust said—"

"Oh, whatever. Just get your food."

"Yay!" Gluttony ran to the gate, ate the lock and continued through the gate.

"I hope we don't have to deal with anyone catching us," Envy sighed, taking the form of a zookeeper.

"Don't worry," Bradley smiled. "I am sure they will excuse me."

"True," Envy allowed. He looked up at the sign above his head. "'Central Zoo,'" he read. "I hate this place." He walked in grudgingly, remembering that he was ordered to do this. Bradley followed contentedly.

The first animal they passed was a lion. The lion started growling menacingly as Envy walked by. He turned to it a snarled back, laughing as it cringed away.

"You have some mental issues, don't you?" Bradley asked.

"What?" Envy turned on him, anger flaring.

"Oh, nothing."

"Whatever," Envy dismissed it.

After they had made it approximately twenty-three feet into the zoo, Gluttony came sprinting towards them. Well, he was traveling as fast as Gluttony could.

"We go now," he said frantically, grabbing Envy's arm as he waddled by.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Envy dug his heels in the ground, bringing Gluttony to a halt. "What happened? What did you eat?"

"Well, I didn't want animals."

"What was it then?"

"I uh . . . ate their cages."

Envy looked at him for a second. "Why did you eat just the cages?" he thundered.

Bradley interrupted Envy's rage, "I believe we should go now."

Envy realized the ground was rumbling. He turned around to see hundreds of animals racing towards them. "How many cages did you EAT?"

"Doesn't matter! We run!" Gluttony led the retreat.

And run they did. The animals chased them, some angry at almost being eaten, others grateful for freedom. Whatever their reason, all the animals decided to follow the three homunculi. So they ran away, afraid of being trampled by animals. It wasn't that they would die; they just didn't want to waste a life like that.

Suddenly, the animals started branching off, realizing that they could find a new home outside of the zoo.

"They aren't chasing us anymore!" Envy sighed as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Nope," Gluttony smiled.

"You!" Envy pointed at Gluttony. "You never get to go to the zoo again!"

"Aww," Gluttony's face fell.

"Where are we anyway?" Envy looked around. Then, he recognized where they were. "Is this that campsite that we went to forever ago?"

"Indeed it is," Bradley smiled. "Hmm." He pulled out a clipboard from nowhere and started sketching, looking around every now and then.

"I hate this place too," Envy grumbled.

"Can I eat the animals?" Gluttony asked innocently.

"No," Envy snapped. "You may not eat the animals. Go to bed. We will spend the night here."

And they fell asleep to the sound of animals running through the forest, a sound that had been missing from this forest for almost a year now.

**Well? Did you like it? How will I know if you don't review! If you didn't like it, tell me! Then I can change whatever it is you don't like for next time! So I guess I will see you for the final chapter! Bye! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! OH MY GOODNESS! I love you people for reading all of this! The long-awaited (not really) final chapter! Will the forest be completely restored? Read to find out! Please review so I know what you think! And I own nothing!**

"Breda! Do you have the duct tape?"

"Yeah, Havoc! Right here!"

Hawkeye watched as Breda and Havoc sprinted down the hallway and stopped when they met Fuery and Falman.

"Did you bring the glue?" Havoc asked Fuery who nodded . . . furiously.

"What are you guys doing?" Hawkeye was slightly afraid to ask.

"We are gathering supplies for the next camping trip!" Havoc said as if it was blatantly obvious.

"So you got together duct tape, a glue stick, some spray paint and a piece of string?"

"Yes, string is vital for our survival!" Havoc yelled.

"What are you going to do with all this stuff?" Hawkeye picked up the glue stick and examined it. She put it back; deciding not to tell them it was dried out.

"Remember when we went camping last year? And Mustang pretty much burnt down the forest?" Breda asked.

"I could never forget that fiasco."

"Well, we are going to fix those poor trees!" Havoc exclaimed, holding up the duct tape dramatically.

"You are going to repair the burnt trees with duct tape, a glue stick, spray paint and a piece of string?" She gave them an incredulous look.

"DUCT TAPE FIXES EVERYTHING!" They yelled in unison, and then ran off, leaving a confused Hawkeye behind.

The next day they piled into Havoc's car and sped off to the campsite. They ran into a few detours on the way, like the police officer that caught them speeding, but they eventually made their way to the familiar site.

When they arrived they parked a bit away and pulled out their box of duct tape and other miscellaneous objects, extremely excited to set to work fixing the trees and erasing their carbon footprint.

When they walked up to the site, an unexpected sight met them.

Trees and grass had disappeared and were replaced by paved asphalt. Havoc's cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"Wha-?" All four of them kept repeating the same noise. "Wha-? Wha-?"

"Oh, hi guys!" Fuhrer Bradley had been inspecting the pavement. "Do you like it? I was trying to find a place to build a new parking lot, and Colonel Mustang suggested this spot!"

"Wha-?"

"I think it looks pretty good for a one-day job," Bradley beamed at them. "Thanks for helping heat up the asphalt, Colonel." Mustang stood behind him smiling. Bradley started walking towards his car, but stopped to pat Havoc on the shoulder.

"See you guys at HQ!" Mustang beamed, following the Fuhrer to their cars.

"H-h-h-how did you know we would be here?" Falman stuttered.

Mustang smirked as he turned and answered, "Riza told me all about your little plan thinking I would join you. Enjoy the outdoors, and that's an order."

After the Fuhrer and Mustang left, Havoc was the first to speak, "I can't believe it."

Breda fainted in shock, and because nobody had bothered to pack water.

"I need a cigarette," Havoc reached into the box in search of his trusty pack of cigarettes, but his hand couldn't find it. He became slightly panicked as he began digging ferociously through the box's contents. "Where are they?"

"Um, we didn't bring any," Fuery reminded him. "We only brought what we needed to repair the trees, and I doubt even duct tape can fix them now."

"NOOOOO!" Havoc fell to the ground.

"Well, we should probably go back home I guess," Falman started dragging Breda back to the car.

"We can't. Mustang ordered us to stay out here," Havoc said. "I hate camping."

"Well, somebody should probably start making the fire. Who wants to gather the wood?" Fuery asked, helping Havoc to his feet.

And that is how an innocent campsite became a parking lot.

THE END

**Thank you for reading and favoriting and alerting! –Hugs everyone and gives them each a cake, yes an ENTIRE cake- Now, in case you didn't know, chapter 108 of the manga is out! So you should go read it! It is AWESOME! And keep an eye out for my next story, 'The New Recruit!' BYE PEOPLE!**


End file.
